Vernichtungslager
Vernichtungslager (Death Stage from German), also know as DEM First Camp, Death Camp, Extermination Camp,' Auschwitz II', DEM Death Stage, Death Pit '''and '''Step to Hell is the general term for the network of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire nazi massive concentration and labor camps, established in Deus Ex Valkyrie Vectron near the DEM city of Yggdrasil in LOTM: Sword of Kings storyline. Together this complex was the largest of all the DEM Nazi death camps across the Multi-Universes and could hold upwards of 100.000.000 (the population of a universe is between 900.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000.000) inmates at any given time. The Death Camp is one of the many stages of the Holocaust II. The death camp is the symbol of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Waffen-666 and the represetation of 3rd DEM Empire Division Totenkopf to future generations. B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 is the most notable heinous DEM Nazi who worked at the death camp. About the Death Camp The complex, which divided into three main areas, was established by the DEM Nazi's was in use until its Multi-Universe Defense Forces liberation in 50 years after its foundation. Historians and analysts estimate the number of people murdered at death camp somewhere between 20.000.000.000.000, of whom the vast majority were non-humans. The majority of prisoners held at Vernichtungslager (half of them children and infants) were killed in the various gas chambers though many died from starvation, forced labor, disease, rape, shooting squads, and heinous medical experiments. Today, (5 billion years after the end of the Cataclysmatic War) the word Vernichtungslager has become synonymous with terror, genocide, and the Holocaust II. The site, though partially destroyed by the retreating DEM Nazi's, has been established as a museum to help future generations understand the atrocities committed within its fences. By 60 years after DEM's defeat, more than 900 quintillion people had visited the camp, and 100 years after a record number of 100 centillion people visitied the Vernichtungslager complex and museum. Authorities in charge of the site began to urge people to book their visit to Vernichtungslager online ahead of time to prevent them from having to turn people away. All over the Multi-Universes, the death camp has become the largest mass murder site in Multi-Universe history. It was established by DEM Empire in 50 years ago prior the beginning of ''LOTM: Sword of Kings. ''The direct reason for the establishment of the camp was the fact that mass arrests of humanoid beings were increasing beyond the capacity of existing "local" prisons. The first transport of aliens reached KL Vernichtungslager from Tarnów prison. Initially, the death camp was to be one more concentration camp of the type that the DEM Nazis had been setting up. It functioned in this role throughout its existence, even when 45 years after its creation, it also became the largest of the death camps of history. The Death camp was the size of a state between 40.000 kilometers. 500.000 people were killed per day at the death camp. Theme Song Gallery 02980bbcdf6a8acd7660d0ff214f2e1e.jpg a47597f2a86b756c211b84b06572e297.jpg auschwitz___2_by_misterkey.jpg auschwitz_birkenau_by_sheriselitz50-d6w1iov.jpg auschwitz_by_artush-d30x7ds.jpg auschwitz_drawing_2_by_vzzzbux-d5uge9h.jpg auschwitz_i_hdr_by_glonostaj.jpg concept.jpg Concentration camp survivor Marian Kolodziej's artwork --213 --- copyright.JPG kz_auschwitz_i__6__by_groundhog1988-d6riegt.jpg Remember Me Concept Art by Paul Chadeisson 12b.jpg Category:Worlds and Places Category:Destroyed Places Category:Abandoned Worlds Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Controversial